The Big Bad Wolf
by Mrz. EdwardCullenBride
Summary: Rate R- for sexual content It was suppose to be a peaceful day. What happens when Bella comes across a Jacob in the woods. "What big hands you have." "The better to hold and touch you with." "What long tongue you have." "To taste you Better with." "What big D*ck you have." To better f*ck you with."


_Warning: There are some grammar errors in this story and I'm sorry for that. Other than that it's fine. I'm open to suggestions, but be respectful, I have no problem reporting you. Also this story is A for awesome and R for the sexy scene. If you not of age I really don't care, just be mature. If not then don't read. With that being said, I hope you enjoy. _

Chapter one:

I was walking through the forest on my way to a meadow I found years ago. This was a place I could go to escape the stress of the day or week. The smell of all the flowers was enough to wash away the stress.

In my hand I had a small cover, a book and a little basket with food. I guess you can say I was planning on being out here for a while.

"You know you shouldn't be roaming these woods alone. There are dangerous things that lurk out here." A talk white man said appearing behind me.

I looked him up in down. He had short black hair, pretty brown eye and a strong jaw that made me want to lick it. _Wait what?_

He stood about 6'2, with a black t-shirt that clung to his body and dark wash short.

Scaring me I jumped, and turn around with my hand on my chest, letting out a small laugh. I told him" there's nothing that I won't be able to handle. I'm sure of." As I said that, my deep brown eyes flashed yellow and back. "As for you, I should be telling you that."

He let out a deep chuckle. "What does a pretty girl like you know how to do?" he asked as he approached me. Taking a step back I replied" wouldn't you like to know."

I turned and continued walking to my meadow. He jogged to catch up to me." I would, and how about you show Me." he grinned.

"No." I deadpan

Grabbing me by the wrist, he spun me around. "Hey pretty lady, where are you rushing to so fast."

Snatching my wrist from him, I glared up at him. His pretty green eyes staring back at me. "That's none of your business, so I advise you leave me alone. "

"Fine." He held up his hand in surrender and backed off taking a step back.

Rolling my eyes I turned on my heels and stomped off, but not before his hand came in contact with my ass. Letting out a yep. He smirked nice butt by the way.

I finally made it to my meadow as I set my stuff down. Ah, time to relax, I laid down on my cover that I spread out and start reading my favorite book _Chasing Destiny. _

Too caught up in my book, I didn't realize it was getting dark. I looked down at my watch to see it was eight o 'clock. I began picking up my things when I heard a rattling in the buses.

I looked over to the far left, just as it stops. Taking the second, I just stared in the direction, not seeing or hearing anything, I chalked in up to a forest creature or the wind that was blowing.

Then I heard it again, the ratting of the bushes and a low growling. "Hello," I called out… No answer

Packing my stuff again, this time with a since of urgency. I walked back down the familiar path home. I was suddenly slammed against a tree. Dropping everything in my hand

Oaf' I grunted out. There in front of me stood the stranger from earlier his now black eyes staring at me.

"Let me go" I tried pushing him off me with no success.

He laugh "now why would I do that, sweetheart." He asks as his lips brush the outer shell of my ear making me shiver.

"I haven't done anything to you. Please." I begged

"Like that make a difference. " He laughs as he moved his hand along my thigh.

I quickly brought my knee up, kneeing him in his stomach; with a grunt he released me. Taking that opportunity, I ran screaming for help.

I turn to look behind me, instead of seeing a man, I saw I giant wolf caging in on me.

I picked up speed, my legs and chest burning.

It was no use because I felt myself falling to the dark forest floor. Before I made contact I felt my wolf take over.

Growling I turn to face my attacker. Smirking he circled around me, until he launched. We begun rolling and snapping at each other until he had me pin.

I shifted back to my human as he shifted to his Dalu where he was nearly human but his wolf parts were still visible. "Stop, please, stop." I cried out.

He flipped me over and crawled up my body. "I like a little fight, before I dive right in. With that he ripped open my black button down shirt showing off my black lace bra.

Fuck that was hot. I felt myself getting wet. My charades slipping, but I had to keep up my roll.

He leans in, kissing on my neck right above me collar bone. A shiver ran threw me.

"What big hands you have." I gasp as his wondering hands trail down my body, slipping under my plaid skirt I had on and ripping off my black lacy thongs. His kisses traveled lower until he disappeared under my skirt.

"Better to touch and hold you with."

As he placed light kiss on my second set of lips a soft moan escape me lips.

I locked my long, thick thigh around his neck. Mmmm.

"What long tongue you have."

"To taste you Better with." I looked down to see him swipe his long, plump pink tongue against my entrance. Stopping at my clit, he flicks his tongue a couple of times against my pearl, and then pulled it into his mouth sucking and nibbling.

I couldn't take it anymore giving into him I let out a loud moan.

"Shit" I pant out. Adding two fingers to the mix, he inserts it into my tight, soak 'n' wet pussy and began pumping- in and out, in and out.

I sucked in a deep breath, grabbing onto his hair while I grind my sweet pussy into his face.

Throwing my head back, I bumped it into the ground, too caught up in the pleasures of the young man between my legs. The pain was forgotten.

His tongue move faster against my clit. "Shi…iit… *pant* Fuck me" I scream out as my hand trailed up my slim waist to my C- cup breast. I pinched and pull while his mouth assaulted my woman hood.

Speeding up his pace, he sucked, nibbled and thrust his meaty fingers and tongue harder and harder into my pussy.

"Yes baby… right… *pant* th…er… there…*pant*

My orgasm was approaching, digging his head deeper into my pussy, my heels into his shoulders he moaned, sending vibrating to my core, unleashing my flood gates.

"UGH!" I release all over his face, hearing him slurp up every drop not wasting any.

Before I had time to come down from my high, he pulled off his shorts.

"OH! What a big dick you have."

The better to fuck you with." He said as he inserted his thick, long man hood into me.

Arching my back, I met him thrust for thrust as he rammed into my pussy. It wasn't enough. I needed him to go harder and deeper.

He knew it to, so he flipped me over on to all fours and plumed into me. Letting out a loud scream, my eyes rolled into the back of my head. My fingers drugged into the ground.

Damn, getting dirt out my nails was a bitch, but oh well.

Hearing him grunt I knew he was close, he was waiting for me. Reaching over our bodies, his hand went between my legs as he played with my sensitive pearl.

"Yesssss." I moaned out as I felt the tightening in my lower belly. With one… two… three more thrusts we both came.

"Shit that was good." He pants as he lay next to me. I lay on his chest trying to catch my breath.

"Mmmm" was all I could respond as he rubs my back in an up and down motion.

After a few minutes of laying there, he got up, pulling me up with him. "Time to go babe." Nodding we walked back to our home with his arm around me.

Let's say next week it'll be Hansel and Gretel?"

"Smiling I nodded. "Hansel and Gretel it is

The END…

A/N: Love it, hate it… tell me what you think in the comment section and don't forget to vote … .thanks 3


End file.
